I've Always Had A Thing For Big Guys
by taokiomi93
Summary: Umeko Kurosaki has just moved in with her cousin, Ichigo, after the death of her mother. The charimatic tomboy soon makes friends with Sado "Chad" Yasutora. Full of love, soul reapers, and unexpected turns, this story takes a new twist on BLEACH!
1. Chapter 1

**Info**

Umeko Kurosaki

Age: 15

Appearence: Short Brown Hair, Big Green Eyes, Pale, Curvy

Height: 5'6 1/2''/ 169 cm

Class: 1-3

Race: Ryoka

Zanpokuto: Hoshikami (star god; katana that turns from metal to white gold)

Shikai: Kagayaku, Hoshikami! Gin Asahoshi (Shine, Hoshikami! Silver Morning Star)

Bankai: Chikin Hoshikami (Thousand Golden Star Gods; sword becomes two massive white gold shuriken)

Lover: Yasutora "Chad" Sado

Personality: Caring; temperamental; sarcastic; kind-hearted; cold to those she dislikes

Favorite Colour: Black

Theme Song: Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench

Other: Umeko is related to Ichigo through her mother. Umeko could always see spirits, even though no one else she knew could. Her mother said, "Anyone who sees spirits is a good person inside."

* * *

Chapter 1: Thank You

* * *

"Why? Why? Out of all people…?" I sighed shaking my brown-haired head, green eyes closed.

I'm Umeko Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki's cousin. My mother had recently died, so I'd been forced to go life with Ichigo's family. I didn't think that it'd be that bad, but you never know. Oh yah, I can see spirits, it's a gift that I was born with. I can see spirits as well as Ichigo can; I can see, talk to, touch, and channel them. Unlike Ichigo, I've believed in soul reapers from the beginning, and Quincies too. Maybe the only reason that I'd believed without seeing is because I'd needed something to believe in…

Anyways, with one bag in hand, I knocked on the door of the Kurosaki Clinic. My uncle answered the door in his doctor's coat, smiling when he saw me. He threw a punch at me, but I blocked him with ease.

"Looks like you're still as swift as ever," Jii-san chuckled, opening the door widely, "Come on in, Ume-chan."

I walked inside, only to be tackled by Yuzu and Karin. I saw Ichigo leaning on the kitchen doorframe. I smiled at him as Yuzu and Karin jumped up and down saying something about finally having a big sister. Ichigo walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder, making me grin.

"Nice to see you again, Ichigo-kun," I giggled.

"Nice to see you too, Ume-kun," he ruffled my hair, "I'm not quite as excited as Karin and Yuzu, but I'm pretty excited that you're here."

Ichigo, Rukia, and I went to school the next day, and I was really excited. Ichigo had told me about him being a soul reaper because I'd always believed in them and about Rukia living in his closet.

When Ichigo and I walked into class 1-3, a girl with long red-brown hair ran up to us. She had really big boobs…

"Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan," she cried cheerfully, "Who's you're new friend."

"Orihime," Ichigo pointed at me, "This is my cousin, Umeko Kurosaki."

"Wow," Orihime cried, "You're Kurosaki-kun's cousin? That's neat! Would you be my friend?"

_This chick is __**really**__ stupid,_ I thought.

Suddenly, a girl with really short black hair walked in and walked towards all of you. Orihime introduced her as Tatsuki, her best friend. Considering Orihime's stupidity had put me in a foul mood, I decided to be a total bitch.

"Hey," I sneered, "Why is Tatsuki wearing a girl's uniform? Don't tell me it's a cross dresser."

Ichigo cracked up laughing, Rukia chuckled, Orihime looked upset, and Tatsuki was pissed as hell.

"Who the hell are you calling an "**it"**?" Tatsuki shouted, throwing a punch.

I was fully prepared to block it and flip her out the door, but a large tanned hand blocked her for me. Another large tanned hand grabbed the back of my shirt and held me up.

"Oh, hey Chad," Ichigo said, slapping the giant dark man on the back.

"Chad," Tatsuki screamed at Chad as he held me up by my shirt choler, "Why didn't you let me punch that little…?"

"Violence doesn't solve anything," he said, setting me down and looking at me, "Neither will taking out your anger on people you don't know."

"Why don't you try not to judge people before you get to know them," I sighed in annoyance, "I'm not angry."

I brushed past him, but he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Being only about half his size, I spun several times before falling over.

"She's tiny, Chad," Ichigo said hurriedly, "Be careful."

He bent over to pick me up, but I shrunk back saying, "Whoa there, Superman. I can get up myself without help from the friendly giant, thanks."

Something I couldn't place for a little while flashed in Chad's face, it stuck in my mind. After I sat down, I saw some guys walk up to Chad and start harassing him. I was really angry for some strange reason, and then I saw the look on his face that he'd made when I called him "Superman" and "The Friendly Giant". He was hurt.

When the teacher came in, I was told to introduce myself to the class and decided to make everyone hate me on my first day.

"I'm Umeko Kurosaki. I hate bitches and bullies, so that's almost all of you," I shot a looked at the jerks that'd been bugging Chad that said, "You ever bug him again and you'll be inviting me to kick your asses!"

A smirk struck the apparent leader's face; he was telling me to watch my back if I was standing up for Chad. I sneered at him.

"I also hate people who hurt me friends, physically or verbally," I looked at Chad gently; a ghost of a smile crossed his lips as quickly as it disappeared; I continued, "And I only ever apologize to my friends. If I make a public apology that means that I want to be your friend."

Everyone was watching me. When they saw that I was looking at Chad, they all looked at him. I turned back to the jerks that I now hated with my entire being. I glared at them and all but their leader shifted uncomfortably.

"Everyone got that?" I growled as I stared the bullies down.

They nodded and I chuckled, sitting in my seat. I felt many eyes on me, but I only kept calm because of Chad and Ichigo's eyes; their eyes were the only ones that comforted me.

After class, Ichigo left with all of his friends, but Chad stayed in the classroom. I walked over to his desk. He's so tall; he barely had to look up at me. I smiled at him.

"Hey," I said, "You want to eat lunch together?"

He nodded and led me up to the roof. I saw Ichigo and Rukia eating with two other guys.

"Hey," Ichigo called, "Chad, Ume-kun, over here!"

Chad and I headed over to the small group and sat down.

The one who spoke first was a straight up browner and a flirt; I heard it in his voice when he said, "Hey, Baby, what's you're name? It's got to be as cute as you or I'll rename you "Sexy". By the way, I'm Keigo."

I smiled sweetly at Keigo and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Fuck off, Kiss-ass. I don't like wannabe pimps."

Ichigo and the small guy with black hair cracked up laughing, Rukia chuckled inwardly, and Chad smiled for a moment. I looked at the short one with malice. He got the message and hid behind Ichigo.

"So, what's your name?" I asked bored.

"Mizuiro," he said before Ichigo hit him over the head, "What was that for?"

While the two fought and Keigo sulked, I was getting annoyed. I stood up and walked away. I heard Ichigo call my name and someone get up. I didn't care who it was; all I wanted was to know why they cared enough to follow me.

When I was about half way to the front door of the school, I felt myself being hoisted into someone's arms and I screamed. I was flailing and shouting with my eyes squeezed shut until my captor spoke.

"Umeko-san," I froze and looked up into Chad's chocolate eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Ano…" I blushed before freaking out, "What are you doing, Chad? Put me down!"

Chad shook his head, "No."

"Why not?" I cried, frustrated.

"You're angry," Chad said simply.

"I'm not angry," I shouted, "I'm just…! I'm…"

I realized that Chad was very right, I was a very angry person, and I never knew why. I sighed in defeat and Chad put me down. I thought about making a run for it, but he's twice my size and would have easily caught me.

"Well, well, well," I heard a voice that made me want to puke, "What do we have here? Looks like the giant's got himself a girlfriend."

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" I snarled at the bullies.

"I don't think so," the leader said, "See, you challenged us out in the open this morning when you stood up for this big dope, so…"

"The only dope I see here is you," I interrupted, "Listen, why don't you just go and pick on someone your own size?"

"Like you, Baby?" one of the lackeys spoke up.

"Yah," the leader smirked, "You want us to bug you, Cutie? Cause I'd like to bug you all night."

He reached for me, but Chad pulled me away. The leader looked angry as Chad pushed me behind him.

"You got a problem, Looser?" the leader snarled.

"Don't talk to him like that," I snapped; I looked up at Chad, "Aren't you going to say **anything**?"

"Yah, Yasutora," the bullies chuckled, "Say something."

Chad remained silent; I growled. I walked out from behind Chad and attempted to brush past the bullies, but the leader grabbed my waist and pulled me close. I felt his hot, heavy breathing on my neck.

"Let go of me, Scumbag," I cried, struggling with all my might.

"You going to say anything now, Yasutora?" he chuckled, licking my neck.

I shuddered in disgust and screamed, "Let go!"

"What the…?"

I opened my eyes in time to see Chad send that bully flying. My eyes widened in surprise as Chad picked me up and dashed out the door. I heard people calling after us, but their voices faded as Chad dashed off campus.

When Chad stopped, we were at an apartment complex. He put me down and I wobbled a bit before falling back into his arms. I smiled up at him sweetly, and his quiver of a smile flashed on his face.

"I walked by this place on my way to school," I smiled, "You live awfully close to me and Ichigo."

He nodded and led me up to his apartment. I felt comfortable with him for some reason.

We went inside and basically ate lunch in peace. I helped him make some egg noodles and chicken. I looked around the kitchen and saw a picture of an old Mexican man; he was standing next to what appeared to be a young Chad…

Chad must have noticed me looking at the picture, because he said, "My grandfather. He's the man who inspired me to only fight for others."

I smiled and took out my wallet. I opened it to a picture of a blonde woman with green eyes holding a baby with light brown hair and her green eyes. I showed it to him and he smiled, taking it from me for a better look.

"And that's my mother," I felt warm inside for some reason, "Where's your grandpa? Is he working? Sleeping?"

"Dead," he said solemnly, handing me my wallet, "He's dead."

"Oh...." I said sadly, the warm feeling grew cold, "My mom is too…"

We ate in silence until we had to head back to school. I took a look at the picture of Chad's grandfather. I walked towards it, folded my hands and bowed my head in prayer.

_Please,_ I prayed, _Please watch over Chad. He deserves so much more than what he gets, and I can tell that he misses you. Please, rest in peace…_

"Umeko," I felt a pair of large, muscular arms wrap around me, pulling me close to their owner, "Thank you."

I closed my eyes and rested my head against Chad's totally ripped body.

"You're welcome," I said softly.

When Chad and I got back to school, I was instantly pulled off my Orihime, Tatsuki and their friends. They all asked me so many questions.

"Where were you, Umeko-kun?" Orihime asked.

"What were you and Chad up to?" Tatsuki inquired.

"Yah," the other girls cried in excitement.

"Nothing," I smiled, glancing at Chad, "Nothing at all."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yuichi Shibata

* * *

I went to school the next day to find that Chad wasn't there. I was worried about him all morning. Ichigo told me not to worry about a big guy like Chad, but that just made me worry even more.

When lunch came around, Mizuiro and Keigo were harassing Rukia and Ichigo for a while, so I tuned out.

I was brought back into reality by a voice with an apparent lisp saying, "Hey, Kurosaki…"

I looked up and saw the two ugliest men I'd probably ever seen.

"Oshima," Keigo cried in surprise, "You're off suspension…"

"I ain't talkin' to you," he said pushing Keigo down, "Kurosaki, when you gonna dye that carrot-piss hair black? Why you always trying to look like me?"

I sighed as Ichigo retorted, "Like I keep telling you, this is my natural colour. I don't look anything like you."

"Now flay away, Drag Queen," I added, "Before you tick us off."

"Drag Queen!!" Oshima shouted, "Why you little…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Keigo jumped in, "No fighting, OK guys?"

"Beat it, Asano," Oshima cried, "I gotta kill them!"

"Let them live, Oshima," Keigo was browning big time, "Everybody knows you're tough! Nobody can whip you!"

"Except us," Ichigo said as he and I stood.

"We could knock that punk into the next century," I finished.

"Ichigo, Umeko, shut up! I'm trying to save your lives," Keigo pleaded.

"Humph, I knew I'd have to set you straight someday… Today's the day! Let's go Dingle-berry," Oshima reached into his jacket and pulled out brass-knuckles, "We'll see whose thtronger!"

I pissed my pants laughing. Oshima glared at me and ran towards me.

"You're first, Girly. It's too late to apologize…" Oshima was sent into the air, "…Now?"

He crashed landed on the other end of the roof.

"Oshima?" his friend cried, running towards him, "I warned you about that crap…!"

I looked up to see the best person I could possibly see at that point.

"Ch… Cha…" Keigo stuttered.

"Chad," I cried happily, rushing to him and hugging his well-built (hint, hint) middle.

He put a hand on my upper back and I just hugged him.

"Take it easy," I heard Keigo say, "You could have killed him! But, thanks."

"Mmm," was Chad's only reply as he let go of me so I could see.

"Hey," Ichigo said, "How'd you hurt your hand?"

I looked at Chad's hand and saw that it was bandaged.

"Yesterday it was my back," Chad said, "An I-beam fell on me…"

"An I-beam?" we all cried.

"And today I hurt my hand grocery shopping," he said, "I ran into a motorcycle."

"Dude, you've got to be more careful," Ichigo cried.

I nodded viciously and Chad patted my head. He smiled down at me before looking back at the others.

"Well… The guy driving got hurt real bad," Chad pointed out, "So, I carried him to the hospital…"

"So… That's why you were late," Keigo murmured

"Geez… You must be made of steel," Ichigo muttered.

_Might as well be, with a body like that,_ I giggled at my perverted thoughts.

I looked as Chad slipped something off his shoulder. I was a parakeet in a cage.

"Hello! My name is Yuichi Shibata," the parakeet said, "What's your name?"

I gasped and Ichigo stiffened. As Keigo gawked at it, Chad and I sat down.

"Chad," Ichigo caught my attention, "Where'd you get the parakeet?"

"Yesterday," Chad said, "A guy gave it to me…"

"Don't be lazy," I cried, "Tell the whole story!"

"That was the whole story," Chad said.

I heard Ichigo and Rukia saying something about how the spirit in the parakeet was a lonely soul that they would perform Konso on it.

I looked at Chad feeding that bird, and I wanted to cry. He already seemed to care about it so much…

* * *

"Umeko, Ichigo, move it," Yuzu cried, running by with a large box.

"What the…?"

"Watch it," Karin shouted, running by with a hospital bed.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"An accident," Yuzu shouted, "A big car wreck at the intersection!!"

"Car wreck…" I murmured sadly.

"What?"

Ichigo and I ran to the office to see Jii-san shouting into the phone. He hung up shortly after.

"Too-san," Ichigo said, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No! Assume the fetal position and stay out of my way! Umeko, go help Karin with the beds," he shouted.

"Yes, Sir," I ran off and Ichigo sat somewhere out of the way.

* * *

I heard Yuzu cry out, while Karin and I were making beds, and ran out to the front entrance. I saw Jii-san and Ichigo walking Chad towards the back. He was gripping the parakeet's cage loosely on his finger.

"Chad," I cried, running and replacing Jii-san hold on him with my own, "Are you OK?"

"Does he look OK?" Ichigo asked in such a way that I would have whacked him one, but I didn't think I could hold up Chad without him.

When we got to treating Chad, he had a huge bloody wound on his back that reeked of Hollow. It was the shape of a giant clawed hand.

"Whoa," Yuzu gasped, "What a horrible wound…"

Ichigo stiffened and I new he felt the Hollow that I smelled on the wound.

"This is bad, looks like a bad burn," Jii-san said, "…And it's still bleeding. You're going to have to take it easy…"

Chad grunted and put his shirt back on.

"I'm fine now," he said shakily, standing up.

"No! You're not," I cried, grasping his shirt tight, "Please, Chad, lay down!"

He pulled away from me and started walking. Jii-san told him that he was nuts and that he wasn't going anywhere; then, Chad collapsed in front of the door.

Jii-san cried out in frustration and told Karin and Yuzu to get a bed ready. I ran to help Jii-san with Chad and saw that he had only fallen over, he was still conscious. I shook my head as I helped him stand. Jii-san and I took him to a room and sat him down on the bed. Yuzu came in and put the parakeet on the bedside table.

"Yuzu," Jii-san said, helping Chad sit up, "Come help me with this."

I saw that Jii-san was going to bandage up Chad and let Yuzu bandage that perfect body instead of me! Yuzu must have seen my desires, because she said that she was going to help Karin with something.

Jii-san was about to protest when I said, "It's OK; I'll help."

Jii-san nodded as I took Chad's shirt off and reached for the gauze. I was going to let Jii-san do it, but the parakeet went wild every time Jii-san tried to do something.

"He wants Umeko to do it," Chad said.

Jii-san and I switched places but the parakeet was still upset.

It squawked, "Doctor, leave!"

I blushed and Jii-san looked outraged.

"I can sit up fine," Chad said.

Jii-san was about to protest, but Yuzu called for him. He ran off and slammed the door behind him. I looked up at Chad who simply smirked at my warm face.

"Got a fever?" he teased.

"Shove it," I snapped, reaching for the alcohol swabs.

I was cleaning up Chad's wound as the parakeet chattered away. It kept telling me how nice I was for helping Chad.

"So, are you Mister's girlfriend, Nice Lady?" it asked happily.

I blushed as Chad muttered, "Nosey bird…"

I giggled and I felt a deep chuckle rumble through Chad's body. He suddenly winced in pain.

"Chad," I gasped, "Are you OK?"

"Yah," he said, "Just remind me not to be happy until this thing is gone."

I laughed and Chad smiled. I felt a warm aura glowing from the bird.

When I finished cleaning the wound, I ran my fingers along it. I felt every muscle on Chad's back relax. He didn't move; he just let me touch him…

The bird squawked and broke me from my trance. I noticed that I'd been running my finger along his wound for 15 minutes. I blushed and started covering it with the gauze.

When I had the wound all taped up, I looked at the bird again. I noticed that it seemed like a small child. I was sensing the soul of a small boy who saw something terrible before he died.

"Umeko," Chad's voice brought me back to reality, "Are you alright?"

I noticed that I was resting on Chad's back and sat up immediately.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, "I'm f-fine. Are you OK, Chad?"

He nodded and I put his shirt back on. I moved so he could lie down then kissed his cheek. He looked at me confused and I smiled sadly, standing up straight.

"Just take it easy, like Jii-san said. Don't hurt yourself again, please. I don't like it when you're hurt… Anyways," I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, "Night."

Chad opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't give him a chance.

I was walking down the hall and I collapsed, sobbing. I knew that Chad knew that there was something special about his bird, and that he'd risk his life protecting it from a Hollow. He'd have done that whether the bird was special or not…

"Just my luck," I muttered cynically, "I had to fall in love with the kind of guy who'd be that wonderful… Wait! Love…?"

I realized that, even though I'd just met him, Chad had already stolen my heart. I had wondered why my heart would stop beating when he smiled at me and held me, and when I'd been eating with him at his place…. I felt so at home.

* * *

"Umeko-nee-chan, Nii-san, Breakfast time," Yuzu shouted.

When Ichigo and I got down to the kitchen, I couldn't see Karin. Ichigo asked where she was and Yuzu said that she wasn't feeling well.

I picked up some pancakes and said, "I'm going to go eat with Chad."

"Bring him a plate too," Yuzu said, "If he eats the hospital food Too-san gives the patients…"

"Your boyfriend might get sick," Ichigo teased, making me blush.

"Shut up," I blushed as I picked up a second plate.

I was walking down the hall in the clinic part of the house. I was almost at Chad's room when I heard Jii-san cry out from inside. I went in and saw that Chad was missing… and so was the bird…

"Ichigo," I shouted while dropping the pancakes and running back towards the kitchen.

"Ichigo," Jii-san yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran behind me.

"Bad news," Jii-san cried as we Ran into the kitchen.

"Chad's missing," I cried, "The bird is gone too!"

* * *

Ichigo and I burst into the classroom, looking around franticly for Chad. I saw Mizuiro and Keigo, but I paid them no heed. I ran right back out of the classroom.

I thought I'd try Chad's place, but he wasn't there either. I would know because I broke the door down…

"Chad," I felt tears escape my eyes, "Where the fuck are you?"

I could sense that a Hollow was after the bird, and I knew the bird was definitely with Chad…

_That's it,_ I thought, _if I trace the bird's aura, I'll find Chad!_

I closed my eyes and looked for the parakeet's aura. I felt the wind blow insanely around me. I found the aura's direction, and I knew where to go. I found that my senses led me to the inside of a small warehouse.

I went inside and looked around for a little while before I spotted a large mound with a blanket on it. There was a birdcage beside it.

"Chad," I cried, running and embracing him.

"Umeko…" Chad seemed surprised, but still held me close.

"Where were you?" I sobbed, "Ichigo and I were looking everywhere for you! Ichigo is still looking!"

"I'm sorry, Miss," the parakeet said, "It's my fault; Mister is trying to protect me."

Suddenly, I heard an angry _Hollow_ cry out in rage as Chad picked me up in one arm and the cage up in the other. I saw the hand, but Chad moved just in time.

"It found us," Chad said, "We… we have to escape…"

"Mister," the parakeet said slowly.

"It's okay," Chad said, clutching the cage and I tightly, "I'll defiantly save… your mother…!"

_His mother,_ I thought, looking at the parakeet.

* * *

Chad was running down the street and I felt Ichigo and Rukia getting close to us.

Chad ran out from behind a corner as Ichigo cried, "Look! There he is! It's Chad!"

When Chad saw him, he took off in the other direction. I guess Ichigo didn't see me, because he called out that it was dangerous for Chad to be alone.

"He's right, Chad," I cried, "We shouldn't be by ourselves! Ichigo and Rukia can help this boy more than we can!"

"He…" Chad said breathlessly, "He saw his mother murdered, right before his eyes… I have to help him, that monster is after him too."

"Can you see it?" I cried, "The monster, can you see it?"

I felt Rukia close behind us.

She was almost there, when I heard something say, "You smell nice…"

I heard a crashing sound from behind us and Chad stopped.

"Someone's being attacked," he said.

"The lady who was chasing us," Yuichi said, "She's being attacked by the guy who was chasing us…"

"Rukia," I cried, "Rukia's in trouble."

Chad put me and Yuichi down and said, "You stay here…"

"No way," I said, standing, "I'm coming too!"

"Eh? What are you two going to do?" Yuichi said.

"Go and help," Chad told him.

"No, don't," Yuichi cried, "Don't do it, it's too dangerous!"

Chad stared for a moment before putting Yuichi on the fence. I sweat-dropped and smacked Chad's head.

"That's not what he meant," I cried.

"Mister, you can't see ghosts, right?" cried Yuichi, "Don't do it! That guy will kill you!"

Chad and I just ran off. I could hear Yuichi calling after us.

I saw the hollow diving at Rukia, but Chad jumped up and punched the Hollow dead in the jaw. It went flying and Rukia looked amazed. I ran over to Chad, who went in the opposite direction of the hollow…

"What the heck…?" said the hollow, "Hehe… He scared the crap out of me, but it's just a fluke. I thought that he could see me…"

"Well, I can," I yelled, throwing a rock at its head.

It was about to dive at me, but Chad punched it in the face again, sending it flying into the ash vault.

"Yeah, I hit him…" Chad said.

"Damn it," the hollow grew wings and took to the air, cackling, "Let's see you hit me up here!"

Chad obviously couldn't hear it, so Rukia and I cried, "Its flying!"

"Umeko," he looked at us, "You and the transfer student can see ghosts?"

"That's not important right now," Rukia cried, "He's in the air, and…"

"Where?" Chad asked as Rukia and I looked at him, puzzled.

"He's flying," Chad said, "So, which direction?"

"What can you do if you know that…?" Rukia asked puzzled.

Chad grabbed the telephone pole he was standing by and said, "I can do this…"

The hollow cackled, "Well, what shall I do? Swoop down from here and strike like a falcon…?"

He was interrupted by the sound of the telephone poll breaking off the ground.

"So," Chad looked at us over his shoulder, "Which direction…?"

"Right there," Rukia cried, pointing at it.

"Just swing down," I yelled.

Chad did as instructed and hit it dead on the mark. The pole broke and the hollow cried out in pain and collapsed.

"So," I smirked, "Give up?"

"There's a guy coming soon to get rid of you," Rukia said, "Stay still until then."

The hollow just chuckled; Rukia asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," it chuckled darkly, "I'm wondering if you didn't think about it… why is it that, up until now, I was able to defeat and devour two shinigami…"

"What are you talking about…?" I asked vaguely.

"Geez… Because of that thoughtlessness," it laughed, "All of you shinigami… ARE BEATEN BY US!"

Suddenly, hundreds of tiny hollows surrounded us! They were everywhere! They jumped at us and pinned us to the ground.

"This turns the tables, doesn't it?" the hollow laughed wickedly.

"Mother fucker…" I mumbled.

"You simple minded shinigami," it chuckled, "I fight alone for just a little while, and everyone assumes that I'm their only opponent. Did I say even once that I didn't have friends with me?"

"Sneaky bastard," I cried, trying to tear the tiny hollows off me, and failing.

"Well then," it said, "Which shall I eat first? The unappetizing guy is… "

Suddenly, Chad shouted and stood up, sending all the little hollows flying.

"Does this guy answer everything with his biceps? The muscle brained…" Chad almost hit the hollow, "Idiot?"

Chad kept hitting in the same direction.

"Damn it! What acute senses! Even thought he can't see me," it cried.

"Chad," Rukia called, "Over here! Kick right above me!"

"Me too," I shouted.

Chad knocked the little hollows off us and the bigger one took to the sky again. Chad was hitting in the wrong direction again…

"No! Not over there," Rukia cried, "He's flown off again!"

"The sky…!" Chad looked up.

"Relax," I said, "I've got an idea!"

...

"Umeko, are you sure about this?" Chad asked as he held Rukia up like a rocket.

"Of course," I cried, "With your awesome strength and Rukia's soul reaping expertise, its perfect! Now hurry up and throw!"

Rukia and Chad got into position.

"Ready?" they nodded, "Three… Two… One… Fire!"

Rukia took off, and it was going so well… until she was shot down with a ball of… LEECHES?! Chad caught her when she fell.

"Damn it," Rukia mumbled, "Come off, you…!"

I tried pulling them off, but they came off Rukia and latched onto me or stayed put.

"Damn leeches," I mumbled.

"That's right, those **are** leeches, and once they stick on, they're quite hard to get off," the hollow landed, "Besides, they're not just ordinary leeches; those are… my targets!"

The hollow made a high pitched whistling noise with his tongue. The leech on the side of Rukia's head exploded; the one on my shoulder quickly followed suit.

"Umeko! Transfer student," Chad cried as Rukia fell over and I landed in his arms.

"Wha-what happened…?" Rukia sat up; I had to stay down.

"Umeko," Chad said, looking my shoulder over, "What happened?"

"Damn it," I muttered; my wound was deep because I been closer to the whistle, "Stupid Hollow…"

"Surprised, Shinigami?" the hollow cackled, "Those leeches are miniature bombs! They explode only in reaction to the sound from my tongue! It was careless to think that flying was my only ability! And now, you're little girlfriend got hurt, Big Guy!"

Rukia cursed under her breath. Chad laid me down gently and stood to face the hollow.

"Chad…" I murmured.

"You're back, Big Guy," the hollow chuckled, "For you… how about this?"

A tiny hollow stood by the larger one… holding Yuichi's cage! Chad tensed.

_Yuichi…_ I thought, _He went to all that trouble so his friends could get Yuichi…_

"Shibata's birdcage… Why's it here…?" Chad couldn't see Yuichi, so that meant…

"Sorry, Mister," Yuichi said sadly, "I've been capture…"

Chad stopped in his tracks.

_He heard it?_ I thought.

"Looks like you understand! Hehe, pretty smart, Big Guy," the hollow laughed, then looked at Rukia and I, "Next is your turn to be smart, Little Girls. Run around!! So I can have the fun of hunting you down!"

"Don't move, Chad," I said as Rukia and I stood slowly, "He'll blow up the birdcage if you take a single step…!"

"But… Umeko, you…" Chad said slowly.

"Don't worry about me, Chad," I smiled, "I promise not to mess up!"

I ran off with Rukia following me and the little hollows followed us. Two of them tried hitting us with leeches, but Rukia jumped over and I slid under. Another came and hit me with a surprise attack of leeches, and I heard Rukia fall, meaning she was hit too.

"There, you're covered," the hollow cried, whistling with his tongue again.

One exploded on Rukia's left arm and one on my right thigh. I knew I couldn't run anymore if I wanted to. Rukia stood up and kept going, and I hoped the hollow would chase her instead. It didn't…

"Well, then," the hollow towered above my exhausted body, "I'll just have to eat you first!"

"Umeko," Rukia cried.

I waited slowly for my life to end, but it didn't…

I opened my eyes and saw Ichigo standing on the hollow's head. He looked mad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Wasn't There To Protect You

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Ichigo standing on the hollow's head. He looked mad.

"I guess we don't have to run anymore," Rukia said, "Right, Ichigo?"

"What's with all this 'Right, Ichigo' crap?" he cried, "Don't try to be cool when you're all beat up! Didn't you say you wouldn't mess up and cause me to worry?!"

That's all I remember; I passed out from blood loss.

Rukia's POV.

Umeko passed out shortly after Ichigo arrived.

Ichigo looked at the hollow with disgust as he said, "You made Karin cry, took hostages, and attacked two passive women without hesitation. You're a complete bastard, huh?"

"Well, yeah… But, it's this bastard who's going to eat you alive," it cried.

While Ichigo fought the hollow, I moved Umeko over to the side with Ichigo's body. I was weak and needed to lean against the lamppost.

Chad's POV.

I ran in the same direction as Ichigo went earlier and saw Rukia leaning on a lamppost…with Umeko and Ichigo passed out on the ground beside her!

"Umeko, Ichigo," I cried as I ran towards them; I set Yuichi down and lifted Umeko into my arms, "What's happened to them…?"

"You got here at a perfect time," Rukia said, "Take these two, and the parakeet and go hide!"

"Transfer student," I said, "…What's happening?"

"Don't worry," she said.

I felt Umeko stir and looked down to see her beautiful green eyes looking back up at me.

"Right now," she said weakly, "Ichigo is in the middle of a battle…"

Umeko's POV.

"Right now," I said, "Ichigo is in the middle of a battle…"

I closed my eyes again and tried to gather my strength. I was going to kick some hollow ass if it was the last thing I did!

"One thing I want to ask you," I heard Ichigo cry, "The one who killed the parents of the boy inside the parakeet…WAS THAT YOU?!!"

"It's my fault," Yuichi said suddenly.

"Boy," Rukia said, "What did you just say…?

"I said, everything is my fault," Yuichi repeated sadly, "Because of me…you and Mister are hurt…"

"Yuichi…" I murmured sadly.

"You got hurt too, Nice Lady, I'm sorry," he said, looking at me, "It's because I wanted to bring Mommy back to life…"

Rukia stiffened and I knew exactly what she knew; life only flows in one direction…

"Wait… Bring your mother back to life…?" I said, "Who told you…?"

"Did someone tell you that there was a way?" Rukia asked angrily.

"That's right," I heard the hollow say, "I was the one who killed that brat's mother!

"It was four or five years ago," he began, "Back when I was still alive…

"I was a so-called serial killer… I roamed various places…and killed 7 or 8 people. There was quite a racket about me on TV; I was famous!

"That brat's mother was my last one," he chuckled, "It sure was fun… No matter how many times I stabbed her, she kept running. She was trying to protect the brat…

"It was fantastic," I started to cry when it said that, "This was the best part of killing! I savored it!"

"Bastard," I mumbled, standing up slowly.

"…But then it went bad," it continued as I walked towards it, "I followed her out to the veranda to give her the final stab… It was then that that brat grabbed my shoelaces! Because of that, I lost my balance…"

I now stood beside Ichigo.

"What a shame," the monster continued, "I got to kill the parent, but not the brat… Above all, it was **that brat's** fault I died!

"So I decided to play a little game to punish the brat! I took the damn brat's soul and forced him inside a parakeet in a cage…AND GAVE HIM A MISSION!

"He has to run away from me in his current form for 3 months," it cackled, "If he does that, I'll return his mom to life!"

"But, you can't do that," I cried, "No one can bring back the dead!"

"Exactly," it cackled maniacally, "I was just giving his lip-service so that he'd go along with it! But it was completely effective!

"The highlight of this game was that I, of course, killed the humans trying to protect him, one after the other!

"Every time I killed one of them, that brat would whine about it! _Stop already. I don't like this. Don't kill anymore!_ But that's when I would say this…

"Your mom is waiting to be rescued!"

My blood ran cold.

"It's fun, you know?" the hollow chuckled, "With that line alone, the brat would soon perk up! He'd wail, 'Mommy! Mommy!'"

I lost my lunch right where I stood as the hollow hooted with laughter. Ichigo swung his sword at it, but it blocked.

"Don't be too disturbed, Shinigami," it sneered, throwing its little friends at us, "Your stance is unguarded!"

Ichigo and I were soon covered.

"They hit you! This time it's over," the hollow prepared to blow us all the way to Tim-buck Two.

Ichigo swiftly punched the hollow in his teeth, grabbing his tongue.

"Hey," Ichigo sneered, "I'm returning these bombs."

The hollow groaned in pain.

"What?" I smirked, "You said you'd set off those bombs with your tongue, right? Let's hear you make a sound with that tongue!"

It did nothing.

"You won't do it, huh?" Ichigo smirked before crying, "So then, I'll just…TAKE YOUR TONGUE!"

I jumped back as Ichigo ripped the hollow's tongue off. As it wailed in pain, Ichigo impaled its leg, pinning it to the ground. It howled in agony.

"With this, you can't move," Ichigo said.

"Without your tongue, you can't fight back," I said.

"How's that feel?" Ichigo asked, "Can you savor it a little?! HOW'S IT LIKE TO BE ONE OF THE MURDERED?!"

The hollow ditched its leg and leapt away.

"That's right," I cried after it, "You're scared, right? So scared that you'd rip of your own leg to escape!"

Ichigo leapt up after it.

"…Never forget…" Ichigo cried, "That terror! Hammer it into your mind…AND DISAPPEAR!!"

Ichigo sliced the hollows face in half, and I thought it was all over. I was so wrong…

I giant gate with two huge skeletons on each door appeared behind it. I knew what it was too…

"What in the world…?" Ichigo cried.

"It's hell," I said slowly.

"I told you zanpokuto cleanses sin within a slash, and that's how hollow's go to the Soul Society," Rukia said, "But not every hollow is able to go to the Soul Society. This is because the zanpokuto can cleanse only the sins committed after the spirit has become a hollow! Hollows who've committed terrible sins during life…are doomed to be yielded up unto hell's lot."

"Look," I said softly, "The gates of hell are opening…"

The gates burst open and the hollow was impaled with a giant sword. Soon, a large arm became visible. Then, the eyes of the devil himself appeared. He let out a monstrous cackle before the gates slammed shut, and disappeared…

"He's fallen…into hell, huh?" Ichigo said airily.

It was night, and Rukia had healed Ichigo's wounds and mine. She was examining Yuichi to see if we could bring him back to life. I held Chad's hand as we all waited, but I already knew the answer…

"It's a shame," Rukia said sadly, "But… The chain of fate has already been disconnected…there are no traces left…too much time has passed… It's impossible to return you to your body anymore…"

"No way…" Yuichi said sadly.

"Shibata…" Chad murmured, squeezing my hand gently.

"Don't worry," Rukia said quickly, "Soul Society is a place where you have nothing to be afraid of! Such as never being hungry. Your body feels light. It's 9 times out of 10 better than this world!"

"Oh," Ichigo and I chorused, "You don't say?"

"But, well," Ichigo admitted, "That might be so…"

"At least, if you go to the other world, you can see your mom," I smiled down at Yuichi, who brightened right up.

"Yah," Ichigo said, "Its not possible for her to return to life here, but if you were to go over there…"

"This time," I smiled, "Your mom really will be waiting for you!"

Yuichi looked the happiest I'd ever seen him.

"Ichigo… Umeko…." Rukia murmured in disbelief.

"Well then," Ichigo grinned, "Shall we send your soul off now?"

"Y-yeah," Yuichi cried happily.

Chad looked down sadly, so I decided to try and cheer him up a little. I gave him a peck on the check and smiled up at him.

"Mister," Chad and I looked down at Yuichi, "Thank you…for everything. Because you carried me around…I didn't get hurt at all."

I could see Yuichi's little boy mouth smiling at us through the cage.

"…It was nothing," said Chad.

"Well, I should go now," Yuichi smiled, 'Thank you very much… you too, Nice Lady."

I smiled and bent over to kiss the little bird before Chad took my hand again.

"…Yuichi," Chad said; Yuichi's cute little spirit turned towards us.

"…When I die and go over there," Chad said softly, "Is it alright if…I carry you around, one more time…?"

"…Sure," Yuichi smiled, small tears in his eyes.

Everyone one of us wore a bright smile, but not as much as Chad. He was smiling biggest smile I'd ever seen on him, I could have sworn that he was glowing…

"Well, it's about time to go," Ichigo said, "Are you ready?"

Yuichi took a deep breath and nodded.

The rest, as they say, is history…

Later on, I was walking back home with Chad. We were both headed to the clinic just to let Jii-san know that we'd found him and that he was going home tonight.

It was quiet for a good bit of the way, and it was bugging me…

"Chad," I said suddenly, "Could you see the hollow?"

"Not at first," Chad said it like he was admitting something no one else knew….

"I think everyone knew that," I said, sweat-dropping, "I mean, when could you see it?"

"After it hurt you," he said.

I blushed, "Stop teasing."

"I'm not teasing," he said, stopping, "It's the truth…"

Suddenly, Chad scooped me up and held me like he'd been holding me when I'd woken up.

"When I found you unconscious with the transfer student, I suddenly almost forgot about Yuichi," Chad said, "I was suddenly so angry, at that monster…and at myself. I knew you were hurt by that monster…and I kept think that…I should have been there…to protect you…"

"Y-you don't have t-t-to pr-prot-tect me," I stammered, blushing, "I'm a b-big, strong g-g-girl. I-I c-could have fought that th-th-thing off…if I'd had a weapon…"

"I know…you're strong, but still…I hated myself for it," he admitted, "When I was holding you…I wondered…what I would do without you…. I could only think of death…"

My face lit on fire. I wondered if (more like "prayed that") this was Chad's way of telling me something. It was quiet for a while…

"I realized that I would die if anything happened to you," Chad said finally, looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes, "And when I looked up, I saw Ichigo fighting that thing…"

I was pretty sure that my face would burn right off…

"We should really get that fever of yours checked out," Chad chuckled as he started walking.

"Shut it," I yawned, my blush growing.

"You can sleep…if you want," Chad said, holding me tight, "I don't mind…"

I smiled up at my sweet, strong friend before falling into dreamland…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's To Protect Them

* * *

"**WHAT?!!**"

"I erased Chad's memories of last night, right after he brought you home," Rukia said, "Why?"

I whacked Rukia straight across the head. She was about to dive at me, but Ichigo got in between.

I'd fallen dead asleep in Chad's arms the night before, and woke up in my bed. I'd assumed that Chad had brought me home, but I'd gone to Ichigo's room to ask him anyways. That's when Rukia told me that it wasn't a dream, but Chad wouldn't remember it….

"How could you?" I wailed at Rukia, "He and I shared an awesome moment last night, and now… HE WON'T EVEN FUCKING REMEMBER IT!"

I started bawling. Ichigo asked me why it was so special.

"He told me that he'd die without me," I sniffled.

"**Whoa**," Ichigo exclaimed, falling back onto his bed.

"Exactly," I sobbed, sitting down beside him, "And he'll probably never say that again!"

"Nice one, Rukia," Ichigo said, rubbing my back.

"How was I supposed to know?" Rukia cried in defense, "I thought she'd just passed out!"

"Did Chad say she passed out?" Ichigo asked.

"No…" Rukia said slowly.

"Then she didn't pass out," Ichigo screamed and Rukia fell off of her perch on the bed.

I just continued to wail.

"What's up with you, Ume-kun?" Ichigo asked gently, "The Umeko Kurosaki that I know wouldn't care about this kind of thing…"

Ichigo was right; I was normally very tight lipped about that kind of thing. I never even told my own mother that kind of thing. I'd never really cared about that kind of thing… But, then again, I'd never really been in love before either….

When Ichigo and I got to school, Keigo and Mizuiro were gathered around Chad and the parakeet. Ichigo went over, but I stayed put, watching from far away. I didn't think I could even look at Chad for a _long_ time.

People had always said, "Never play poker, Umeko. You're very easy to read because your emotions show up on you face."

That's why I was afraid of standing too close to Chad. I knew that he'd know something was bugging me, and if he didn't…it would hurt so bad…

"Umeko," Chad calling my name woke me from my daze, "…Are you…alright?"

I noticed that, while I'd been daydreaming, the guys had all walked over to me. I stared down at my feet, not daring to look up at Chad.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "I'm alright, why?"

"You're…crying," Mizuiro said slowly.

My eyes widened and I reached up to my face, feeling hot tears on my cheeks.

"I'm alright, just fucking great," I heard my voice breaking.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned and ran off down the hall. I heard Chad call my name, but I just kept running. I heard someone running after me.

Chad's POV.

"Umeko," I called; she didn't even slow down.

I took off after her, wondering what was wrong.

In spite of her size, Umeko was fast. I had to work hard to try and catch her, but that was mostly because I was afraid of knocking people down.

The bells rang, but Umeko didn't stop, so I couldn't stop either. I had to catch her and find out what was wrong.

When the halls were clear, I saw my chance. I sped up and grabbed her.

Umeko's POV.

When the halls were clear, I heard Chad picking up speed. I tried running faster, but I was already at my limit. I'd just reached the roof and saw that I was trapped. When Chad caught up with me, he scooped me up off my feet. I squealed and struggled, but Chad didn't let go.

"Umeko, please calm down," Chad's voice only made me panic and struggle even more; I couldn't let him see me like that.

"Umeko," Chad said firmly, "Stop..."

I froze. I was very sure that Chad never spoke to anyone like that, so I obeyed. He put me down, wrapping an arm securely around me so I couldn't run away.

"What's wrong?" he asked me that in a tone that was very gentle yet very firm.

"Chad," I sighed, looking up at him, "Say that someone you love told you that they would die without you, but then they suddenly lost their memories of when they realized that, and when they admitted that to you, and you're so sure that they'll probably never tell you that again…"

"I wouldn't worry," Chad smiled, "If someone said that they'd die without you, then the feeling will always be there…"

"But, I'm talking about them forgetting that they ever realized it," I said in a shaky voice; I knew that I'd start crying again.

"Memories and feelings are very different," he said soothingly, "If someone forgets…the first time…they realized a feeling, then they'll probably…realize it again. All the person needs is…patience and affection...from the person they said…they'd die without, and they'll realize what they feel again…in no time."

"But," I turned into him and buried my head in his shirt, "It hurts… It hurts so fucking much…"

I felt Chad wrap his arms around me protectively and hold me close.

"It may hurt," he whispered to me, "But…there's someone who cares about you…very much… They're almost able…to say…that they'd die protecting you… They already care for you…very deeply… Wakarimasuka, Umeko-chan…?"

All my life, I'd needed to be tough. All my life, everyone, other than Ichigo, got mad when I cried and complained. But, I couldn't be tough anymore; I couldn't hold back the tears anymore… I just sobbed loudly, my tears being whipped away by the man I love. It was then that I realized something…

_Chad doesn't realize that the guy I love is __**him**__,_ I thought hysterically.

I considered telling him, but I knew that he'd have a million questions that only Rukia could answer, and she'd have my head…

I couldn't say anything, so I just bawled. Chad didn't seem to mind too much.

I never quite figured out how long I'd been crying; all I remember is Chad telling the office that I wasn't feeling well and that he would take me home.

When we'd been going up to the class to get my homework, we heard quite a racket coming from the classroom. Chad, who'd still been carrying me, rushed to see what was wrong.

We saw Ichigo kissing Tatsuki's cheek! I was in shock, and I could tell that Chad was too, because he almost dropped me.

Tatsuki flew off the handle, throwing a desk at Ichigo, who was jumping and dodging like crazy.

"Nani gorei?" I cried.

Suddenly, Rukia rushed in, shouting, "That's enough!"

Ichigo got a look of shock on his face before running for the window.

"There he goes, Ichigo," Rukia cried.

Ichigo, in soul reaper attire, jumped up through the window. Ichigo's body stopped dead in his tracks.

"Now, there's nowhere to…" Ichigo's body jumped out past him, "…Run?"

Ichigo's body hit the ground, with Ichigo screaming at him, and ran off campus full tilt.

"What in the world is he?" Ichigo cried.

"Could he be…? Yes, there's no mistake about it," Rukia said in a tone of astonishment, "He's definitely…A MOD-SOUL!"

Rukia and Ichigo jumped straight out the window after Ichigo's body, while everyone looked very afraid.

A couple minutes later, Sensei came in and demanded to know what the mess was about.

"We're not quite sure…" Chizuki said slowly.

"Yasutora-kun, why are you carrying Kurosaki-chan?" Sensei asked, looking at us.

"She has…a fever…" Chad said, "I'm…taking her home…"

"Very well," she sighed, handing me my text book, "Read Chapter 11 and answer with questions in your composition booklet."

"Hai, Sensei," I said sleepily.

"You're not getting much sleep lately, are you?" Chad asked as he was carrying me home.

I shook my head, "Iie…"

"Does it have anything to do with what you said this morning…?" he asked.

"Iie…" I shook my head again, sighing lightly, "I've been having weird dreams lately…"

Chad looked interested, so I decided I'd tell him.

"Dreams about…when Kaa-san died…"

Chad nodded, understanding that it was probably a bad memory for me. I smiled to myself, and I was just about to fall asleep. But then, I heard the blood curdling shrieking of a familiar Hollow…

Chad stopped dead in his tracks, and I didn't know if it was because he had heard it or because he'd felt me shaking. I knew that shrieking all too well, because it always followed me…

"Umeko," Chad asked, concern evident in his voice, "What's wrong?"

Before I had time to answer, Chad and I were hit by something that would have knocked over anyone but Chad…

The hollow of my father had found me…

Chad's POV.

I heard some kind of terrible shrieking and felt Umeko begin to shake violently. She seemed to know what it was…

"Umeko," I was worried, "What's wrong?"

Suddenly, we were hit by something that almost knocked me over. I looked up and saw the strangest looking creature I'd ever seen in my life. It looked mostly black, and its body was that of a giant, slightly warped, human; but it wore a white mask that resembled the face of a wolf.

"Umeko," it said, "Did you…MISS ME?"

It dove at us, but I moved just in time.

"…P-put me down," Umeko stammered, "P-put me d-d-down… PUT ME DOWN AND RUN!"

Umeko's POV.

"…P-put me down," I stammered, "P-put me d-d-down… PUT ME DOWN AND RUN!"

My father prepared to dive at us again, and Chad looked ready to fight back… I couldn't let that happen!

I jumped right out of Chad's arms and ran as fast and far away from Chad as I could; my dad followed me.

_I __**can't**__,_ I thought, _I __**won't**__ let him get hurt!_

I kept running as fast as my legs would carry me, I knew what my dad wanted. He wanted what every hollow wanted. He wanted to **eat my soul**, and he'd kill **anyone** who stood in his way. At that point, **Chad** had been standing in his way….

That's why I'd been running. I couldn't let Chad get hurt because I was weak.

_Sword, I need a sword,_ I thought desperately.

"Ume-chan," my father shouted, "Come here, Ume-chan! Come give your Too-chan a hug!"

"Like HELL," I screamed back at him.

"Ume-chan," he wailed, "Why won't you let Too-chan hold you? You let that boy hold you!"

I knew what was coming, so I dove around the first corner I saw.

"You let that boy hold you," he shrieked again, following me, "Do you love him? Do you love him more than you love your Too-chan?"

I didn't even look back.

"THAT WOUNDS ME, UME-CHAN!!!"

He shot several small kunai from his mouth. Three of them hit me in the back. I crumpled in pain and fell on my face. As I rolled onto my side, I heard my father shriek with laughter as he towered above me.

"Well, he can't have you," my father cackled, "No one can have you, Ume-chan… YOU BELONG TO ME!"

"I don't belong to you," I spat, coughing up blood, "I don't belong to anyone…!"

I saw my father dive towards me, jaw opened, ready to do to me what he did to my mother. I saw my life flashing before my eyes. The things I loved, the places I loved…the **people** I loved.

"_Chad_," I sobbed, "Gomenasai…"

I heard my hollow father cry out in pain. I opened my eyes in time to see him go flying…because Chad had punched him. My eyes widened in shock; I hadn't expected Chad to follow me…

"Don't touch her," he said, putting slow emphasis on every word.

"K-kuso," my father wailed before disappearing into a hole, "I'll be back, Ume-chan!"

When my father had disappeared, Chad turned towards me and lifted me into his arms, being careful not to touch the kunai.

"D-doshite…?" I murmured.

"Because," he said, "I'd die…protecting you…"

If I hadn't been in so much pain, I probably would have blushed and told him off. But, then again, I don't think I would have…

"Let's…get you some help," Chad brushed my hair out of my face before taking off towards the hospital.

When we were about half way there, I saw Rukia and Ichigo. I knew what had to be done.

"Chad," I said, "Rukia and Ichigo are right over there, could you please take me to them…? Rukia can heal my wounds…"

He nodded and ran directly towards them. He laid me down on a bench by Rukia, so she could heal me.

"So," Rukia asked while she was healing me, "What did you do this time, Umeko?"

"My father found me," I said, wincing as she pulled the kunai out of my back, "He died when I was 5, and became a hollow. He killed my mother, and he came to get me."

I told Rukia the rest of the story, and she nodded. She also knew what had to be done. I sat up when she finished healing me.

"_Are you sure…?_" Rukia asked; I nodded.

"I now understand why you erase the memories of those who don't have to be involved," I said, looking at Chad as he and Ichigo were talking, "It's to protect them, isn't it? To protect them from the world of soul reaping and hollows, they can't know anything about it, no matter how much it may hurt some of the people who have to be involved. It'll hurt, but now I know why you do it."

Rukia nodded, "Hai, it's for their own safety. Ichigo still doesn't understand why it's so important, but he keeps his mouth shut. I'm going to take him to train under a friend of mine at some point. I think I'll take you as well."

"Really?" I asked excitedly, "Are you sure?"

"Hai," Rukia said, "I'm sure you could handle becoming a ryoka."

I smiled before calling Chad over. I got the strangest feeling when I saw Chad walking towards me, like he knew what we were going to do…

Chad's POV.

While Rukia healed Umeko, I talked with Ichigo. I told him the whole story.

"Matte," he said suddenly, "You could see the hollow? Right off the bat, you could see it?"

I nodded.

"It wanted to kill Umeko…" I said, "…I…just…I couldn't let that happen…"

Ichigo smirked and nodded.

It was silent for a few moments before he said, "You love her, don't you?"

My face grew warm and my body stiffened.

"Admit it," he coaxed, "You can't stand the thought of loosing her. You can't stand the thought of her getting hurt. I can see it from the way you look at her. Even thought it's only been a little over a week, your mind is already set on her most of the time."

His words had a strange affect on me; Ichigo continued.

"She's stolen your heart, hasn't she?" he asked, amusement rang in his voice.

I thought about it for a while. She'd been the only girl who had never been afraid of my size; in fact, she seemed to like it. I didn't know why, but that had comforted me a great deal. Maybe love was the reason that I spoke to her in full sentences. Maybe love was the reason I followed her that morning. But, I knew that love was the reason I'd die to protect her…

I sighed and nodded.

"Hai," I said, "I…love her…"

"So tell her," Ichigo said.

"Nani…?"

"I said, tell her," he repeated, "Rukia is going to have to erase your memories, and you won't remember that you ever realized that. It already happened once before, you told her you'd die without her."

A sudden surge of memories came to my mind. The last of which was an image of Umeko, asleep in my arms. I was holding her body tight and whispering "_Aishiteru_" to her sleeping form. I then realized why she'd been crying earlier. She'd been crying because I didn't remember.

"I…have to…forget…again?" I asked slowly.

Ichigo nodded and said, "So, tell her you love her, so she doesn't cry again."

"Chad," Umeko called my name, "Could you come here for a minute?"

Umeko's POV.

"Chad," I asked, "What's…?"

I didn't have time to ask, because Chad pulled me up from my seat and into his arms. I was confused until he spoke.

"Gomenasai," he whispered to me, "Aishiteru."

Tears formed in my eyes as Chad released me and turned to Rukia. He nodded and she preformed memory sealing on him. He fell to the ground unconscious and I started to cry.

"_Aishiteruze, Chad_…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm…Me…

* * *

"_Kaa-san," I asked, "Why is it that I'm the only one who can see spirits?"_

_I'd just gotten home from the soccer game at school, and a hollow on the soccer field had devoured my school's team captain. I had said that he'd been attacked and eaten, but everyone just told me that my game was getting old. It happened all the time._

_Every time I watched a child die from an attack by that same hollow, I tried to tell someone. Every time, no one believed me._

"_I don't know, Ume-chan," she sighed, "But I bet it means that you're meant to do great things."_

"_**I know why…**__"_

_I turned around and saw my mother again, only thing was, she was a broken bloody corpse. _

"_**So you can just sit around and watch people die! Just like you watched me! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!**__"_

_The bloody corpse leapt at me, drawing a white gold katana with a long golden ribbon attached to the hilt. She used it to slice me in half._

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

I woke up screaming, a cold sweat dripping from my body. I looked around my room and saw that everything was as it should be.

_That same damn dream,_ I thought as I clutched my chest, my heart racing.

_What does it mean?_

It'd been a week since my father attacked me, and that stupid Uryuu-teme had arrived. He seemed like a stuck-up geek. Ichigo had told me that he was one of the last Quincies, so I decided right then that I didn't like Quincies very much. Ichigo just laughed at me…

At school, I was staring out the window, thinking about the dream. Sensei was going on about how people used to believe that dreams told the future.

_Su~re, that's why I keep dreaming about the past,_ I thought skeptically.

My mother's blood stained, torn-up face ran its way through my mind. My ice cold sweat returned just thinking about it. I started to shiver, and then the sword returned to my mind. I wondered why it had been so important…

Little did I know, someone was watching me…

Chad's POV.

I felt my eyes being drawn to Umeko all morning. She seemed so out of it. She'd walked straight by me that morning. She always stopped to walk to class with me.

When I finally looked at her, I noticed that she was shivering. I wanted to see what was wrong, but Sensei was in the middle of a lecture.

Sensei told us to move into groups of two and discuss the lecture; I don't remember what it was. I'd been too worried about Umeko to care.

Umeko's POV.

Sensei told us spilt off into groups of two, so I went over to Chad's desk, as usual.

"Chad," I said as I sat down next to him, scratching my head, "I hope you were paying attention, because I only heard about half of that…"

"Why were you shaking?" he asked me suddenly.

"Shaking…?" I said, "Oh… you noticed…"

"Well, when you walked straight by me this morning, I figured something might be wrong," he said, putting his hand on mine, "What's wrong…?"

When I told him about my dream, he nodded understandingly. I'd told Ichigo about it, but he didn't get it and told me to just forget about it. Leave it to Chad to be the only person to get me.

"I don't know what it means…" I sighed, "It's been fucking pissing me straight off!"

"…You said that the sword was white gold…and it had a long golden ribbon on the hilt, right?" Chad said, "I'm just wondering… Why was the sword so important…?"

"That's what I'm wondering," I sighed, exasperated.

"Alright, Class," Sensei called, "It's time for lunch. When we come back, I want you to take your same partner and discuss any dreams you've had recently."

The bell rang and I jumped up from my seat.

"Well," I threw a toothy grin at Chad, "I guess we've already covered that, unless you've had any dreams you want to talk about…?"

He simply shook his head.

"No…" he said, "I'm okay…"

It hurt… I felt like he didn't trust me.

Chad's POV. 

"Well," Umeko said, grinning cutely up at me, "I guess we've already covered that, unless you've had any dreams you want to talk about…?"

_Why does she have to be so damn cute?_

I felt my face going red, remembering that all I'd been dreaming about lately was Umeko. I shook my head.

"No…" I was trying so hard to control my blush, "I'm okay…"

"Oh… It just seems like there's something…" Umeko seemed sad, but quickly put on a small fake grin, "It's okay, forget I asked…"

I knew I'd said something wrong, but I didn't know what for a while. As she started to walk towards the door, she turned back and told me to hurry.

When I didn't move, I saw it again. A sad look clouded her pretty green eyes before she went ahead.

Umeko's POV.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I think there's something he doesn't want to tell me,_ I thought sadly.

As I headed up to the roof, I heard someone running up the stairs. I turned around and there before me stood… Orihime and Tatsuki….

"Hi, Umeko-san," Orihime said slowly.

"Are you okay, you look awfully put-out…" Tatsuki said with concern.

I had hoped that it was Chad…

"Oh," I snapped out of my daze and put on a fake smile, "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"First of all," Tatsuki smirked, "You didn't make some smart-ass remark when you saw us."

"Yeah," Orihime chimed in, "You're usually so much spunkier that this, Umeko-san, what's the matter?"

It suddenly hit me; they were right. I'm never nice to them! But, what amazed me was that they cared enough to ask me why I was so blue.

_How many people…have I been pushing away?_ I thought sorrowfully.

I'd always been scared of making friends with other girls because none of the girls that I knew were very nice people. They'd always laughed at me and told me that I was ugly and stupid, but Tatsuki and Orihime and their friends never did that to me… Not once…

"Hey," Orihime said suddenly, "You want to eat lunch with us and the rest of the girls?"

"Me?" I was stunned, "You guys…still want to be my friends…?"

"Well, Chad told us not to judge you too harshly," Tatsuki grinned at me, "I wasn't very sure of you at first, but the big guy seems fond of you. And, if Chad likes someone, that usually means that they're an okay person."

"Chad…?" I was even more stunned, then giggled, "He…said more than 5 words to you guys?"

"Well, Sado-kun never used to say very much to anyone until you came," Orihime smiled, "He seems happier since he met you."

"He even used full sentences," Tatsuki laughed, "It's a miracle! What are you?"

"I'm…me…"

I wanted to punch myself in the gut, but it already felt like someone had… I felt so stupid. I knew for a fact that most men don't understand women at all, much less all of the time. I know how guys work, and I couldn't expect Chad to understand what I wanted **all** the time. He already understood more than anyone…

"All this time," I said slowly, "I think… Chad saw the Umeko that was hiding underneath her loud mouth and rash temper… He understands me more than anyone… And I've been taking that for granted… KUSO!"

I ran right past Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Sorry guys," I called, "I'll have to take you up on that offer another time, okay?"

"Alright," Tatsuki yelled back.

I ran straight back towards the classroom and bumped straight into Chad. I would have fallen over if he hadn't grabbed me.

"Umeko-chan," he said, "Why are you running?"

"I," I stopped to catch my breath and continued, "I can see that something's on your mind, and I want to hear about it. You always listen to me, so I want to listen to you this time. …But, only if you **want** to talk to me about it…."

He was blank for a moment. Then, a small smile grew on his lips.

He looked at me tenderly and said, "I'd like that."

I grinned widely and said, "We can go talk whenever and wherever you want."

"How about right now? Outside. By the sakura trees," he said, taking my hand.

"Sounds good to me," I giggled as we started walking towards the schoolyard.

While we were walking, we passed by a certain Quincy holding a doily…

"Konnichiwa, Umeko-san, Yasutora-san," Uryuu Ishida was smirking like a bitch-fox…

"What are you looking so smug about?" I asked harshly.

Uryuu's eyes simply wandered downward. Chad and I looked and saw that our hands were still intertwined. We both blush and quickly let go, causing Uryuu to smirk even more.

"Well, well," Uryuu said, "Don't you two make a cute couple?"

"Sh-shove it, Ishida," I stammered, my blush growing, "That's none of your damn business."

"Oh, really?" he was beginning to piss me off, "I'm sure everyone would like to know about you two."

"Like we care if they know," I grabbed Chad's hand and we sped past Uryuu.

"By the way," I said slyly over my shoulder, "Nice doily, very manly of you, Ishida."

I was pretty sure that I heard the floor split…

Chad's POV.

Uryuu punched the floor and I'm very sure that it cracked, but I had another thing on my mind.

"_Like we care if they know."_

_Does that mean that she wants people to think…that we're…together? _I thought as I looked down at the beautiful girl who held my hand.

I watched Umeko as we walked. Her eyes had their usual defiant fire in them, and her messy, shoulder-length brown hair hung in her face like usual. Her normally pale face was flushed bright red; she looked like a little tomato… Still…

_It should be illegal to be that cute!_

Umeko's POV.

It took me a while, but I noticed that Chad was watching my every move as I dragged him towards the schoolyard. That made be blush even more.

_Why do I have to be so pale,_ I screamed in my head, _I probably look like a fucking tomato!_

"That fever of yours is getting worse, huh?" Chad said, teasing me like always.

"H-hai…" I muttered slowly.

"Maybe I should check your temperature."

"And how are you…?" I couldn't finish.

In the blink of an eye, Chad had me up against the wall.

"Like this…"

He leaned down and put his forehead against mine. I turned a very deep crimson; Chad was not known to do those kinds of things. I had my hands on his chest, and I felt his heart beating. He seemed as surprised by his actions as me.

After a few moments, he said, "Doesn't feel like you have a fever."

I thought he would pull away…but he didn't. His beautiful brown eyes bore into mine.

"Chad…?" I said slowly, wondering if he was daydreaming.

"This is the part where you close your eyes," he said, his lips dancing on mine.

I slowly did as I was told, then… Chad kissed me. As soon as I convinced myself it was really happening, I quickly kissed back; it was my first kiss after all. It was simple and sweet, but I didn't want it to end… Sadly, it did.

When Chad pulled back, I could tell from the small smirk on his lips that I probably looked like my face would suffer from third degree burns. But, he looked pretty warn himself…

"Ano," I said slowly, my blush fading slightly, "**Now** can you tell me what's been on your mind lately?"

Chad leaned back down and kissed my forehead.

"You," he whispered.

That lit my face right back up. He stood up straight and pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and heard his heart beat. It was steady and strong, like Chad…

Chad's POV.

I couldn't believe what I'd just done.

"Ano," Umeko's red face was now slightly pink, "**Now** can you tell me what's been on your mind lately?"

I leaned back down and kissed her forehead.

"You," I whispered.

Umeko looked like a tomato again in an instant. I stood up straight and pulled her close to me.

"That's why I couldn't tell you," I said, "I didn't know what you'd think…"

"I think it's sweet," she said,

Umeko's POV.

"I think it's sweet," I said smiling.

I felt Chad let out a small, relieved sigh before he ran his fingers through my short hair. I couldn't help but giggle quietly before wrapping my arms around him. I was so happy…

When Chad and I walked into class, hand in hand, the girls once again dragged me off. Rukia was with them this time.

"What happened, Umeko-chan?" Orihime asked in her usual happy voice.

"Yeah," Midori said, "What happened?"

"And don't give us that "nothing happened" crap, or I'll force it out of you," Tatsuki cried.

"What makes you think anything happened?" I asked.

"Because your pretty lips don't look all that virgin anymore," Chizuki retorted.

I blushed madly.

"Chi-Chizuki," I said, "You make it sound like we did something dirty! Besides, how would any of you be able to tell?"

"You forgot to straighten your shirt," Rukia smirked; I instantly fixed it as she continued, "Besides, you look really happy."

"Yeah, Umeko-chan," Orihime agreed, "You do look happy."

"Yeah," the other girls smiled at me.

I looked back at them and smiled.

"You're right," I sighed, "I am happy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: You Don't Have To Be Afraid

* * *

I jumped up and shot the birdie at Tatsuki with all my might; she blasted it right back. It was gym, and we were practicing doubles in badminton. My partner was Rukia, and Tatsuki's partner was Orihime.

"Mine," Orihime called as Rukia shot the birdie back over.

Orihime went for it and fell over on her face. I giggled as Tatsuki tried to help her up and fell on the ground with her. Rukia shook her head and I laughed even harder.

"Oi," Sensei called, "Stop fooling around! Get back to your game! Orihime, Tatsuki, get off the ground!"

"Hai, Sensei," they called, standing up.

I looked over in the next field and saw the boys sparing. I saw that it was Chad's turn soon, so I told the girls that I wanted to watch. They did too, of course.

I watched Chad's opponent try and knock his legs out from under him. He swung his leg into Chad's and then recoiled in pain. I watched Chad just pick him up and put him on the bench, bending to examine his leg. I smiled to myself.

"Wow," Orihime said.

"Leave it to Chad to beat his opponent by accident, then help with his wounds," Tatsuki sighed.

I smiled, "I think it's…cute."

They just looked at me. Rukia smiled as Sensei blew her whistle, signaling the end of gym.

After I finished changing, I walked back into the classroom. The boys had all finished changing, and were just having random conversations. I saw the boy who had tried to take down Chad; he had his leg taped up.

I sighed and looked around, finally spotting Chad. He was with Ichigo and Keigo.

"Hey guys," I said, walking over.

"Oi, Ume-chan," Keigo was as annoying as ever, "Did you want to hang out this Sunday?"

"Ano, iie," I said flatly, "I don't want to hang out with you."

"Aw," Keigo whined, "Come on."

Keigo grabbed my arm and tried to pull me towards him, but Chad grabbed his wrist and squeezed.

"She said no," Chad stated, almost as flatly as my answer had been.

Keigo yelped and tore his arm away; Chad squeezing your wrist probably **would** hurt.

"Alright, alright," Keigo cried, hiding behind Ichigo as he cradled his wrist, "I get it, Chad. She's yours!"

Ichigo looked mildly shocked, and I was a little surprised myself. Chad never hurts anyone who doesn't have it coming… On second thought, I wasn't that surprised…

Rukia had walked in with Orihime and Tatsuki the moment Keigo had grabbed me. Ichigo moved over by Chad and I as Rukia walked up to us and hit Keigo over the back of the head; Tatsuki quickly followed suit.

"What are you doing?" Keigo cried, rubbing his head.

"Giving you half of what Chad should have," Tatsuki cried.

"You don't question a woman's decisions," Rukia said angrily.

Orihime nodded, "And you don't touch them after they've rejected you, or you'll get what's coming to you."

"You guys…" I teased, "I'm going to cry."

During class, I couldn't pay any attention to the lecture. People always wonder how I came out as one of the top three students every semester; I wondered how I did it myself…

After school ended, I saw Chad waiting for me by my locker. He always waited for me though, so I thought it was just like every other time. So, I just went and started putting my things away.

"Hey, Chad," I smiled at him.

"Hey," he said, "You want to hang out later?"

I blushed and smiled, saying, "Sure! I'd love to!"

Chad nodded and sent a smile right back.

While we walked home, we were silent. We just walked in a comfortable silence. After a little while, I slid my hand into Chad's. He just held my hand tight.

Chad did something unusual that day; he walked me all the way home. Ichigo and Rukia arrived home just as we were walking up the street.

"Rukia lives with you?" Chad asked, getting too close to the subject for comfort.

"She and Ichigo have and extra credit project they're working on together," I lied, feeling like shit as I continued, "Just because Ichigo needs it and Rukia arrived in the middle of the semester."

Chad only nodded and didn't push any further; I praised the kami for it too. I didn't think I could ever lie to him like that again…

"Why was Chad walking down our street?" Yuzu asked as she and Karin arrived home from school.

"He walked Umeko-nee-chan home, why else?" Karin said bored, sitting at the kitchen table with me, "Right, Nee-chan?"

"Right on the money," I said, taking a sip of my water.

"Are you and Chad going out, Nee-chan?" Yuzu asked excitedly.

"Hai," Ichigo said as he swung into the kitchen.

"Oi, Ichigo," I said slyly, "What were you and Rukia up to last night? I heard an awful lot of noises coming from your room."

Ichigo almost fell straight over, but he quickly recovered and continued towards the fridge.

"By the way, where'd you and Chad go at lunch?"

I blushed and snapped, "None of your fucking business, Carrot-top!"

"Oi," Ichigo cried in mock pain, "That hurt almost as much as the 700th time I heard it today."

"And I used to wonder why you had so few friends," I shot back.

"Well, my best friend is your boyfriend, so eat it."

"Only someone as wonderful as Chad could deal with you every day," I sneered.

"So you're admitting it," Ichigo cried pointing at me.

"If I deny it, you'll say it's true anyways," I sighed.

"Say what's true?" Jii-san asked as he came into the kitchen.

"That Umeko-nee-chan has a boyfriend," Karin answered plainly.

"BOYFRIEND?" Jii-san shouted monstrously; he looked at me, "YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND! JII-SAN WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"He's not my boyfriend," I cried, "He and I are just going out later!"

"As far as I'm concerned, THAT MAKES HIM YOUR BOYFRIEND," Jii-san was really worked up about it…

"You're acting like it's a federal crime," I cried, "And you're behaving like a child!"

"Because he has the emotional maturity of a kindergartener," Karin said amused.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THIS GUY IS," Jii-san had walked in too late to know that.

"I'm going out with Chad later, alright?! Now calm your freaking hormones," I screamed.

Jii-san's anger failed to deflate as he said, "Oh, you're going out with Chad? As in Ichigo's best friend…? THAT MAKES IT WORSE!"

"How the hell does the fact that it's Chad make it any worse?" Ichigo asked.

"If anything happens to Ume-chan, I'LL HAVE TO MURDER **YOUR** BEST FRIEND," Jii-san screamed at Ichigo, "And they'll figure out that **I** did it too!"

I just sighed and shook my head. Jii-san could be so infantile sometime that it wasn't even funny…

Around 5, I heard a knock at the door. I knew that it was Chad. I did one little spin in the mirror and ran down the stairs.

Jii-san was just coming out of the kitchen as I ran past him. I opened the door and saw Chad, looking really hot as usual. I smiled and told Jii-san I was leaving.

"Have her back by 11," Jii-san called before the door hit his face.

"Oh my kami," I howled once we were down the street, "The old man just gave us 6 hours!"

"Why is it so funny?" Chad asked.

"Cause when I said I was going out with you, Jii-san had a total spaz attack," I giggled, "Don't take it personally though, he's just overly protective."

"Doesn't he trust me to protect you from harm?" Chad asked.

"Depends what kind of harm…" I blushed intensely, thinking of my tiny insides…

"…Oh," Chad blushed as well; I'm pretty sure that he got it…

After a long and awkward silence, we decided to go see a movie. I got to pick the movie, so we went to see a nice horror film. The movie was about a girl who watched her mother's murder and how her mother came back from the dead to kill the daughter and the daughter's family. I silently wanted to shoot myself for picking that movie.

The movie was pretty damn scary, so hid behind Chad most of the time. At one point, I noticed that Chad had a tattoo on his left arm. It was a green snake over a heart with wings. It read "_Amoure e Morte_", which I assumed means "_Love and Death_". I spoke fluent French and English, so I just derived the meaning of the Spanish from the French words for love and death.

"_AHHHHHHHHH!_"

I heard screaming from the movie and almost jumped 5' in the air. I clung tightly to Chad.

Chad placed a hand on my knee and said, "You don't have to be afraid… I'll always protect you."

I blushed and nodded, my cheek brushing his arm. He always makes me feel so calm…

Chad's POV.

During the movie, Umeko seemed very afraid. I thought over the plot of the movie, and wondered if this was a reminder of her dream…

_She seems really scared,_ I thought.

"_AHHHHHHHHH!_"

The woman had just been sliced in half by her mother's corpse and Umeko almost jumped out of her skin. She clung to my arm for dear life.

"You don't have to be afraid," I whispered, putting a hand on her knee, "I'll always protect you."

She nodded lightly, her warm cheek brushing against my arm. I loved the feeling of her warm flesh against mine…

Umeko's POV.

When the movie ended at 9, I praised the kami. That movie reminded me far too much of my dream, and that dream had already scared me enough.

"Scary…ne?" Chad asked as we were leaving; I hadn't let go of his arm.

"Hai," I nodded, "I had a severe sense of déja-vu… What did you think?"

"I was worried about you, so I didn't pay much attention," he admitted.

"Oh, gomen," I felt bad about it.

"No problems…as long as you're OK," he said, bending to kiss my forehead.

"I'm not sure, but I'd be **very** OK if you gave me a **real** kiss," I grinned slyly.

He smirked and whispered in my ear, "Maybe later, we've still got 2 hours."

"Owch," I cried in mock pain, "I feel so rejected."

Chad just shook his head lightly and took my hand, heading off towards the park.

It was a beautiful night; the moon was full and you could see every star in the sky. Normally people aren't at the park at night, so it was just Chad and I. I would have been scared if I'd been with anyone other than Chad.

"Beautiful," I sighed, looking up at the stars.

"Hai…you are," Chad said.

I giggled, sitting down in the grass, "I meant the **stars**."

"Oh…you're still beautiful," Chad sat next to me.

"Iie, I'm not…"

"Hai," Chad pinned me to the ground, "You're very beautiful…"

I blushed as Chad leaned down and kissed me. I grabbed his shirt and kissed back, deepening it. Chad shyly licked my bottom lip and I **was** going to let him in…but then my stupid cell phone rang!

"Argh," I cried as we broke the kiss to the chorus of "Filth in the Beauty" by The GazettE, "Nani gorei…?"

Chad and I sat up and I answered my cell, only to be greeted by Jii-san screaming, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOUNG LADY?"

"I'm with Chad, where the hell else would I be?" I shouted back; I was very pissed off.

"Iie, I mean **where** are you?" Jii-san was going to break my eardrum.

"We're just star gazing in the park," I said.

"THE PARK? AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT?" I turned the speaker on and was holding the phone away from my ear and on my lap.

"You know," I smirked, "With you, who needs a megaphone?"

"I HEARD THAT," Jii-san shrieked, "Get your ass home right now!"

"If Chad hasn't already had I piece of it," I could almost see Ichigo smirking.

"ICHIGO," I screamed; mine and Chad's faces looked like tomatoes…

"Ichigo, go to bed! Umeko, get yourself home right now," Jii-san cried.

"Alright, alright," I sighed, "It's not like he raped me, calm down."

Jii-san screamed, "YOU MEAN YOU…?"

"IIE," I screamed back, "Calm your fucking hormones, we're on our way…"

"UME…" I hung up.

Chad's POV.

Umeko had turned cherry red as she hung up the phone.

"I just have to live with perverts…" she groaned.

"Could be worse," I smirked, "You could be living with a foster family."

"Hai, cause then I wouldn't have met you," she smiled sweetly up at me.

"So," I said as we were walking, "Are you "**really** OK" now?"

"Hai," she said, "I'm not just OK; I'm doing stupendously."

"Doshite?"

"Cause you're such a great kisser," she grinned, running ahead a little.

"Honto?"

"Hai," she nodded and continued walking.

As I watched her walking, I couldn't help but wonder what I'd do without her. Her voice, her smile, her touch… I'd be lost without them…

"Umeko-chan," I said.

She stopped and spun around, "Hai?"

I blushed, "What would you… That is… How would you…tell someone that…you'd…you'd die without them…?"

Umeko's POV.

I stopped and spun around, "Hai?"

Chad blushed, "What would you… That is… How would you…tell someone that…you'd…you'd die without them…?"

"Well, I'd say it straight out," I said, "Doshite?"

"Well…" Chad walked towards me, "I was just wondering…what I would do…if anything ever…happened to you…?"

My heart began to race as he came closer; I nodded, "H-hai… And…?"

"I…" he held me gently in his arms as he said, "I…I just wanted to tell you that…that I'd die without you…"

My eyes widened. My heart froze.

"_I realized that I would die if anything happened to you."_

"_Memories and feelings are very different. If someone forgets…the first time…they realized a feeling, then they'll probably…realize it again. All the person needs is…patience and…affection from the person they said…they'd die without, and they'll realize what they feel again…in no time."_

"Chad," I murmured.

"I'm not…I'm not overwhelming you…am I?" Chad asked slowly.

"Iie," hot tears fell from my eyes as I pulled him down his shirt collar, "You have no idea how happy that makes me…"

I kissed him slowly and awaited his reaction. He placed a hand behind my head and licked my bottom lip, apparently wanting to continue where we'd left off. Once again, I was going to let him in…but an ambulance stopped right in front of us! The siren was on full tilt, so Chad and I broke the kiss and I was very pissed off!

"STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL," Jii-san's voice sounded through the speaker.

"TURN THAT FUCKING THING OFF, BEFORE YOU WAKE UP THE WHOLE GOD DAMNED NEIBOURHOOD," I screamed.

The siren turned off and Jii-san leapt from the ambulance. He grabbed my arm and started to pull me off. I figured there was no point in struggling…

"Night Chad," I sighed as Jii-san pulled me from his arms.

"Night," Chad said, holding my hand until the last instant.

"I'm watching you, Chad Yasutora! Keep your hands off my little girl," Jii-san called back as he pushed me up into the front of the ambulance.

"I'm not little," I cried as he got in, "And you don't get to choose weather or not he touches me!"

"Oh yes I do," he said as we sped off, "Because I'm your father now."

"Just because you're my legal guardian, THAT DOESN'T MAKE YOU MY FATHER," I regretted those words the moment they left my mouth.

Jii-san's face turned hard.

"Jii-san," I murmured, "I didn't mean…"

"Iie, Umeko," he said emotionlessly, "But, I want you to know that I wasn't trying to be **your** father… I was trying to be something better; I was trying to be a **dad**…"

"Jii-san…"

"But, I guess you don't want a dad," he said grimly, "You want a guardian."

"IIE," I cried, "That's not what I want! I don't want a guardian! I want a dad! Not like my father, I mean a **real** dad! One who listens, and cares about me, and treats me fairly! I want a dad who loves me! You're more of a dad than I've ever had, and I'm just not used to that…"

"Ume-chan…" Jii-san took my hand and said, "I want you to know that I just care about you, and that's why I get so out of control when I think of you being alone with a boy. I mean, I was once a teenager, and I know what a lot of boys want… I worry about you."

"Come on, Jii-san," I chuckled, "It's Chad; I don't think you have to worry…"

"Oh no," he stated, "If you're saying that, then I've got plenty to worry about."

"Nani? Are you saying that you don't trust me?"

"Iie, I just don't trust him!"

"JII-SAN!!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Karin!

It had been a couple of weeks. Rukia still hadn't taken Ichigo to meet her friend, and I was getting antsy. I really wanted to figure out the whole soul reaper thing…

_Nothing I can do but wait, I suppose…_

Chad was taking me to meet his friends, the ones who weren't in school, I'd heard that they were bad news, but that didn't bother me. I wasn't scared of a couple of thugs if Chad was around…

It was a Sunday, of course. We had just reached the meeting place and a couple of tough looking morons were waiting for us. One had light hair and a sort of edgy look to him, the other one wore a baseball cap. They waved at us.

"Hey Chad," the light-haired one called, "Is that her?"

Chad gave a light nod as I took his arm.

"She's cute," the other one said, "What's her name?"

"Umeko Kurosaki," I said plainly, "I can speak perfectly well for myself, thank you."

"Wow, she's feisty, nice choice," I thought they were a little obnoxious….

"You need to have better taste in out-of-school friends, Chad," I said.

"She's cruel," they cried.

"Of course," I teased, poking Chad in the abs, "Someone's got to teach the big guy how to defend himself."

Chad just rolled his eyes at me; I couldn't help but grin back. He smiled at me before taking my hand.

"You guys look pretty cute together, I wish I had a girlfriend," the one in the baseball cap sighed.

"Me too," the edgy one agreed.

"You guys don't have girlfriends," I said sarcastically, "I can't imagine why…"

"By the way, I'm Shigeo," the edgy one said.

"And I'm Harutoki," the baseball hat guy said.

"Nice to meet you," I grinned.

As we were walking to go get some cheap lunch, I felt a really weird presence all around us. Chad stopped and turned around, looking at the sky. I looked too, immediately wishing that I hadn't…

There was a Hollow hole in the sky…

"Hey, Chad, what's wrong?" Shigeo asked.

"Nothing," Chad said as he continued to stare at the hole.

"Let's go, you two! We'll miss the cheap lunch-hour prices," Shigeo cried, "I'm going to make you pay the extra 500 yen!"

"But, I don't have it," Chad said slowly.

"That's right," I wanted to punch Shigeo's lights out, "You don't! So move! I will make you pay!"

When Chad didn't move, Shigeo took a flying kick to his head! Chad fell straight over.

"Chad," I cried, rushing to help him up.

"That does it!" Shigeo yelled, "I subsist in almost nothing! I'm barely alive! I'm not one of you spoiled students who get to eat just for being alive! I live for my next meal! What did I just say?!"

"You live for your next meal," Chad and I repeated.

"That's right," Shigeo cried, grabbing the collar of Chad's shirt.

That tore it.

"Don't you yell at him," I shouted, round housing Shigeo in the gut.

He crumpled and cried, "What was that for?"

"For yelling at Chad," I retorted, "That's what!"

Suddenly, I heard a massive cracking.

A suddenly explosion occurred right behind Chad and I. Chad shielded me from some of the debris. People gathered in shock and Shigeo asked if we were OK. When the smoke cleared, and giant Hollow stood before us.

It launched its self at us. Chad pushed Shigeo and Harutoki out of the way and shielded me, jumping out of the way.

"Shigeo! Harutoki," Chad yelled, lightly tossing me towards them, "Take Umeko and run!"

The Hollow swung at Chad and barely missed him. Realizing it would have a hard time with Chad, it launched its self at the rest of us. Shigeo dropped me, and he and Harutoki were gone in a flash, leaving me there by myself.

Just when I thought I'd be Hollow food, Chad scooped me up and ran.

We reached the vacant lot, just in time to see Karin leaving. She looked at us in shock.

"Nee-chan? Chad?" she looked a bit astonished.

"Karin!" I cried.

The Hollow came to strike at us, but Chad grabbed Karin in the other arm and leapt out of the way.

"What is that?" Karin cried after Chad put us down.

Chad shielded us from another explosion.

"You mean, you can see it?" Chad asked Karin.

"Are you kidding?" she cried, "It's as plain as day!"

"Chad, look out!" I cried as the Hollow took another dive at us.

Chad grabbed us and dodged again. He looked around as it came at us from behind.

"Open your eyes," Karin shouted, "It's to our right! Run!"

Chad ran out of the way just in time.

"Hey, Big Guy, can't you see it?" Karin cried.

"I see a shimmer," Chad said.

"Well, it's one mean looking shimmer!" I cried.

"Okay then, you be our legs, and we'll be your eyes," Karin suggested.

"No way!" Chad cried.

"Yes way! It's our only choice," Karin retorted, "I've seen these monsters before, okay? And I want to know what they have to do with Ichigo and Umeko!"

"Ichigo…?" Chad looked at me, "Umeko, what does this…?"

"Here it comes," Karin cut across him, "Dodge right."

As Chad dodged right, he punched to Hollow's arm. Karin tried to tell him to go right, but he was hit. He wrapped us in his arms and held us protectively as he went flying.

"Chad!" I cried, sitting up; his face was covered in blood.

"Kurosaki?!" Karin's friends came running towards us, asking what happened.

"Stay back! Go away! Get out of here!" Karin shouted at them.

"What? Why are you always so mean?" Karin's friends cried.

The Hollow leapt towards Karin's friends, and Karin leapt forward to protect them. I leapt up out of love for Karin to shield all of them! Chad stirred….

Chad's POV.

"What? Why are you always so mean?" Karin's friends cried.

"_Why are you always so mean?"_

The monster was going to kill all of them.

"_What did it accomplish? You hurt those who hurt you, and then what?_

"_You're very strong Chad…_

"_You're tall, you're handsome. You were born with all the things people wish for._

"_People who are different always get picked on. I don't know what it's like in other places, but in this world, that's how it is._

"_But Chad, learn to be kind… You've got big strong fists."_

"Karin," Umeko cried, leaping past me to shield all of the kids.

"_**You've got to learn to use them for good…"**_

_I know, Abuelo, _I thought as I stood, _that my big fists aren't for hurting people._

_They are for protecting my mighty body,_ I swung at the creature.

_And for protecting what is most precious to me, _I thought of Umeko.

_I know that now. I've learned my lesson. Please…_

_Give me the Power._

I hit the creature with my left fist and its arm completely blasted off.

My left arm was encased in red armor…

Umeko's POV.

"Oh my god…" I murmured, staring at the armor.

"Hey, Big Guy," Karin said, "What's with your arm?"

The Hollow was standing back up.

"He… He's still not…"

Chad charged at it.

"Hey, Mister!!" Karin thought Chad couldn't see it, but I knew he could.

He blew its face off.

Karin and I stood in amazement. As the dust settled, Chad gave us the thumbs up sign. Karin looked mortified.

"I think you just lost most of the respect you have for Chad," I sighed.

Chad suddenly collapsed. Karin and I ran towards him.

"Are you hurt, you two?" Chad asked.

"You big dummy," Karin sniffed.

"You're the one who's hurt," I said; I was on the verge of breaking down.

"Oh," Chad smiled, "That's good…"

"NO!" Karin screamed, kicking him, "That's not good! It's a tragedy! The word "good" does not apply here! That's men's logic for you! You're just like Ichigo! I can't stand it! Nee-chan, I'll go get Papa Goat-Face to come and fix him up! Don't move!"

As Karin ran off, I heard Chad chuckling.

"She kicks just like her brother," he smiled at me.

"I want to hurt you so badly right know," I scoffed, "That was senseless of you! Rushing in like that! You never think about yourself, do you?! Usually I'm lecturing people who are too selfish! But, you, you're too selfless! Seriously, what would I have done if….

"If anything happened to you?" I sobbed.

Chad moved his arm enough to brush my hand and said, "That doesn't matter, because I'm alright."

"Alright?" I cried, taking his hand, "You can't even move!"

"I can fix that!"

I turned around and saw a blonde man in a green and white striped hat walking towards us with a rather large man, he looked bigger than Chad!

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kisuke Urahara, friend of Rukia Kuchiki," he grinned, "And this is Tessai. We are here to help. I'm the friend Rukia was going to take you to see."

"Honto?" I cried, "So, you're the one who's going to train me?"

"Precisely," he said as Tessai flung Chad over his shoulder, "I'm going to make you a soul reaper as well."

"Honto?" I cried as he nodded, "How did you find us?"

"I could sense your spiritual pressure from my house," he grinned at me, "And Chad's added to the strength, so you two were easy to find. Now, we must go and pick up Miss Inoue."

"Orihime?" I cried, "What's wrong with her?"

"She too has just awakened her inborn powers," he said, helping me up, "And after we get her, while she and Chad are resting, I'll help your soul out of your body."

"Oh," I yawned, "Okay, but I'm kind of tired."

"Of course," Urahara said, "You're body generated a massive shield when you went to protect those children. And your healing powers are being used on Chad, unconsciously, of course."

"What do you mean?" I asked as Urahara scooped me up.

"I mean that you have powers you don't even realize," he smiled as I began to fall asleep…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hoshikami, the Dream Sword

* * *

When I woke up, I saw Chad asleep beside me. I smiled and caressed his cheek. He seemed to be healed just fine. I looked over and saw that Orihime was there as well, but she looked like she was untouched, aside from the rips in her shirt.

"I see that you're awake," I looked up and saw Urahara, "How do you feel?"

"Great, thanks," I said before looking back at Chad.

"You know, you naturally did that," he said, plopping down beside me, "You're spiritual pressure naturally healed him; it healed Miss Inoue as well."

"I don't believe that I could do that," I said.

"Believe it," he grinned good-naturedly, "You are very powerful."

I smiled and stared at Chad for a while. I felt an unimaginable joy when he mumbled my name in his sleep.

"You love him very much, ne?" Urahara said.

"Yes," I sighed happily, "I do."

"Well, then," Urahara said after a while, "I have to get you started, before those two wake up."

I nodded and followed him into what appeared to be an underground training ground…

"Well," Urahara took up his cane and said, "Let the fun begin."

He smacked the bottom of the cane against my forehead and my body tumbled to the ground. There I stood in Shinigami robes…

"Oh my god," I gasped, "I thought you needed to borrow powers to be a shinigami!"

"I just lent you a little strength," Urahara grinned, "The rest is up to you. Now, draw your sword."

"Sword?"

I felt something brush against my wrist. It was a golden ribbon. I carefully drew the blade from its scabbard. It was white gold. My mind went numb.

"Its name is Hoshikami," Urahara said softly, "And it's yours, Umeko-chan."

"Hoshikami," I murmured, rolling the name around in my mouth, "Star God…"

"Precisely," Hat-and-clogs chuckled, "And, I'm sure you will figure out how to use it.

"Now," he said, "Hit the target."

A little dummy appeared out of nowhere. I stood in astonishment for a while, before my instincts seemed to take over. My arms raised themselves. My lips moved on their own.

"_Kagayaku, Hoshikami! Shine, Hoshikami! Gin Asahoshi! Silver Morning Star!_"

I swung the blade down and a giant silver slash erupted from it, hitting the target. The target exploded in a blast of silver light.

"Wow…" I murmured, looking at the sword, "Did I do that?"

"Yes," Urahara smiled, "You did."

"That was…WICKED!!!!"

I proceeded with my highly embarrassing victory dance until Urahara began to leave and called for me to follow.

"Why?" I asked.

"Chad and Orihime are up," he smiled as I ran past him.

Chad's POV

I had just had my nose bashed in by Orihime's skull when Umeko came in with Mr. Urahara. She was wearing black robes.

"Chad," she screamed, jumping on me….only to go right through me…

"Umeko," I cried, jumping up.

"Oh my God!" she screamed, "What the fuck…?"

"Well," Mr. Urahara said to her, "You're not in your body anymore."

The large man who had carried me came in holding…Umeko? Well, considering Umeko went right through me, it was probably her body…

"Dear me…" Mr. Urahara said, "This won't do at all…. Tessai, go and give her body some soul candy, and put some in the pocket of her jeans. It will come out of Miss Kuchiki's next bill."

"Soul candy? What's soul candy?" Orihime asked.

"It ensures that Miss Kurosaki will be able to become a soul reaper again whenever she wants to," Mr. Urahara smiled good-naturedly.

"See you guys later," Umeko said, running right through me to follow Tessai, "I'll be right back, then I have to go help Ichigo!"

...

"So, you see," Mr. Urahara concluded, "It was your contact with Ichigo that awakened your inborn powers, Orihime. And Chad, your contact with Ichigo and constant contact with Umeko awakened yours."

Orihime and I sat in shock as Umeko ran back in, in her body of course.

Umeko's POV

"I thought you were going to go help Ichigo," Urahara said.

"Yeah, well I wanted to check on these two lovable people," I said sincerely.

"Well, anyways, Umeko-chan, what you were trying to prevent has happened," Urahara looked back at Chad, "He's involved now."

I looked down at my feet and sighed, "I guess you told him about the incidents already…"

"Miss Inoue as well," Urahara said.

Chad stood up and came towards me. I was frozen in place; I could tell he was angry…

"Why didn't you say anything?" he cried, "Was that what you meant about someone forgetting they realized something? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you…"

"I couldn't let you get involved, alright?" I was shouting right back, "Those who don't have to be involved shouldn't be. Both times you just seemed to get roped into it!

"The first time," I lowered my voice, "You were protecting a little boy whose soul was inside that bird. I didn't know that Rukia would erase your memories, and I was angry when she did.

"The second time, you were protecting me from my father, who had come after me to eat my soul. He backed off after you hit him, and he'd only put a few kunai in my back," I concluded, "That was when I realized that you shouldn't be involved. I couldn't allow you to become a part of this if you didn't have to."

"Well," Urahara said, "You don't have any choice now. Unless, of course, you think he's going to stop saving lives so you can have a descent night's sleep."

"Right before you showed up, I was bitching at him for being so selfless," I snapped; I looked up at Chad, "So, please, just try to understand."

Chad wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair. I felt very safe and calm.

"I want to be there to protect you, Umeko," he said, "I love you, and you mean everything to me. …I…I want you right beside me, no matter what."

"Chad," I blushed and mock punched him, "You have no clue what you just got your sorry ass into…"


End file.
